


Anything is Better Than Being Alone

by Beau_bie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Dating, F/M, Forgiveness, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Short Gretelshipping story.
Relationships: G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia/Touko | Hilda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Ghetsis had never felt truly alone. He had always been surrounded by people, whether it was the abundance of grunts, sages, shadow triad or his three "children".

Now with Team Plasma disbanded he was truly alone.

He had forfeited his pokémon, his castle, his "family" and "co-workers". He had nothing left. Well, he did have his money, although not as much as he had before.

But he felt like he needed companionship. He never realised how much he took human contact for granted until he had no one left.

…

It had been years since he had his initial plan ruined by Hilda. It had been years since he had thought of her, and longer since he had last seen her. The powerful trainer with the powerful pokémon. Almost too powerful for someone so young.

But everything changed the day he saw her again.

When he saw her, it took him a second to realise it was her. She had definitely grown up. After what had happened all those years ago, he never thought that he would ever see her again. He felt his heart race. He covered his heart with his hand, looking down at his chest. He had never felt this way before. It surprised him. He looked back through the window of the shop she had been shopping in. she was talking to someone else. He couldn't quite make out who it was. He felt a bizarre pang of jealousy. Would she ever look at him and not see him as a criminal?

She turned around and he stepped out of her line of sight. His heart hammering. He quickly walked away, hoping no one has seem his 'moment of weakness'.

Back at his apartment he spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how he was feeling. Did he actually… have feelings for Hilda? He was so confused.

He went to sleep, trying not to put any more thought to those feelings. He didn't want to think about her, about the past, about anything.

…

In the next few weeks he couldn't help, but watch her. He wanted to know what she was doing, and who she was seeing. It didn't take him long to get used to seeing her in her daily routine. He was surprised that she seemed to be a normal something-teen year old. She had lunch with friends, trained her pokémon and visited her family.

He didn't even realise he was becoming so enamored with her. In fact he had no idea why he bothered himself with watching her. Other than the fact he thought he might be falling in love. A thought that disgust him. Would she ever love someone who was so much older than her?

He knew he should stop watching her before it went too far, but he felt himself falling in love with her even further.

…

It was by accident that he had run into her. Not literally, but he had turned around and she was standing there, looking confused.

"Ghetsis?" she asked, brows furrows. "What are you doing here?"

He had no idea how to answer that. How could he tell her the only reason he was there was to watch her?

"I was just looking" he replied vaguely.

She raised a perfect eyebrow, possibly not believing his slightly creepy phrasing.

"How have you been" he asked, trying for a quick recovery.

She stepped back, put off by his question. "Fine." She crossed her arms across her chest, defensive. "I thought you had been detained."

"It's been a while."

"I guess it has."

He looked at the bag she was carrying.

"I'm going" she said, turning and walking away.

He didn't want her to leave. "Hilda!"

She spun around so fast that the bag hit her. "Uff!" She blushed before regaining composure. "What?"

"Would… would you care to join me for dinner?" he asked, trying to sound polite, but feeling cautious.

Her face showed a look of pure horror. She shook her head and turned and ran.

"I guess it could have gone worse" he muttered. He was just coming on too strong.

But then he realised that her reaction was the answer he had wanted to know so badly over the last few months. Could she ever fall in love with someone so much older? No. No she couldn't. Or perhaps it was the fact that she knew very well of his criminal past. Maybe she simply hated him. That would be the most obvious explanation.

He sighed and made his way back to his apartment, feeling lonelier than ever.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Ghetsis honestly hadn't meant to see Hilda that day. He was on his way to pick up a few things in town when he had spotted her sneaking around. He thought it was suspicious, as she didn't seem the sneaking type.

She walked over to a bench and looked around. She seemed to relax a little and sat down, pulling a small paper bag from her backpack. She rustled around in it and with on seconds she had alerted every pidove in the plaza. She chuckled to herself as she threw food out, the pidoves flocking around to eat the crumbs of bread.

Ghetsis shook his head. Was this really happening? It just seemed so ridiculous, what with all the Please Don't Feed the Pidove signs everywhere. Perhaps deep down she was a rebel.

She sat still for a few minutes, smiling at the small bird pokémon. She looked so happy. He felt a strange feeling… he was happy for her.

She reached into the bag once more, throwing out few crumbs. "That's it for this week" she said softly.

Ghetsis had to approach her. He walked over. "You do realise it's frowned upon to feed the pidove? Plus, if you get caught they slap you with a five hundred-"

"I've been fined before" she admitted. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking when I saw you and wondered what you were up to."

She frowned. "Have you been… watching me?"

"To be honest, I haven't seen you for a few weeks. I think the last time was when you ran away from me."

"You asked me to dinner."

"And I meant it. The offer is still there if you would like to accept."

He could tell she was nervous being alone with him. Her eyes would steal a glance at him, before shifting back to the ground. He had to find a way to make her feel comfortable with… uh, around him. That would be a better start.

She blushed. "I…"

He looked at her as though she might say more, but nothing. He just nodded. He knelt down and picked up the pidove he had noticed before, cradling it in his large hands. He walked closer to Hilda.

"This… one is for you" he said, looking away, a twisting, nervous feeling in his stomach.

She looked up at him. She opened her hands to receive the tiny pigeon pokémon. When it landed in her hands she saw that it was blue. "Oh wow… I have heard that theses exist, but I have never seen one before. A shiny, right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She looked at the pidove. "You're gonna have to come with me" she smiled. "What do you say?"

The pidove cooed, seemingly happy with going with her. Ghetsis was sure it would be, seriously, Hilda had been feeling these pests bread for arceus knows how long.

She smiled as the pidove sat on her shoulder. "Thanks" she said earnestly. "I have never, ever seen someone catch a pokémon with their bare hands before."

"I guess pidove are just gullible enough. I mean, I don't think I would be able to catch a zorua with my hands. I don't think anyone could"

She giggled. "I agree."

He felt a smile twitch at the side of his lips. Her laugh was so adorable. It suited her well.

"I feel… like I should apologize for running away a few weeks ago. I was scared."

"Of me?"

She shook her head. "No… I wasn't. I don't know why I was scared."

He felt relieved. "You weren't?"

She chuckled "Of course not. I am not afraid of you. When I first met you… I was scared… but then when I defeated you… I realised that you were only human." She stood up, the pidove bobbing on her shoulder. "I better get going. Don't want another fine" she chuckled.

"How many have you had?"

"Three. But I got out of the first one" she smiled.

He shook his head. "Why?"

"I think it's just so peaceful to sit here. I mean, sure the pidove get noisy, but… they are cute. And I get to reflect here."

He nodded. "I see."

She nodded. She slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you 'round."

"Hilda."

She looked around. "Mm?"

"So, what do you say? Dinner tomorrow?"

She bit her lower lip. She nodded.

"I'll meet you-"

"Here. Six thirty."

He nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."

She nodded and walked away.

He felt his stomach flutter. She had agreed. He couldn't believe it.

She was like a princess.

No, Hilda was a queen.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, maybe a little unrealistic but Ghetsis is like 2 meters tall, he could easily wrangle pokémon with his bare hands in my honest opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghetsis was nervous. From the outside people would assume he was brooding. On the inside he was being eaten alive by nerves. All he had to do was be himself, without being awkward or too imposing. All this was was dinner. Dinner could be considered romantic, but on this occasion… well, it was just one sided affection.

He fixed his tie, looked over his appearance once again. He flattened the collar of his jacket. Content with how he looked, he made his way out of his apartment. He had to keep his cool, and simply relax. This would be fun. Fun was something he didn't do often. He would enjoy this.

He made his way to the rendezvous point. That was when the nerves kicked in. She wasn't there, granted it was five minutes early, but it made him realise that she may not even turn up. He bit his lip. No, she would turn up. She wasn't like that. Anyway, she had always had perfect timing back when they first met, destroying his plans…

He looked around. He still couldn't see her. "She will be here" he murmured to himself, attempting poorly to reassure himself. It wasn't like they had exchanged contacts. What if something had come up on her end and she couldn't make it?

He shook his head. No matter what happened there was a reason for it. Perhaps, the simplest and most obvious reason would be, she just didn't want to see him.

He sat down on the bench where she had sat the day before feeding pidoves. He shook his head, smiling fondly at the memory.

When he finally checked the time it was quarter to seven. He shook his head, knowing that he had truly been rejected. He stood up and started the walk back to his apartment.

"Ghetsis!"

He stopped. He was sure he had just heard Hilda's voice. He looked around and saw her rushing towards him. "Hilda" he breathed. She looked so beautiful. He had never seen her in a dress before, let alone without the cap that seemed to be permanently stuck to her head.

She lent on her hands on her knees, panting. "Sorry I'm late. I usually meet with a friend to battle and I won, as usual" she added, although she wasn't gloating, she sounded disappointed. "I was already running late, but I gathered that one battle wouldn't take too long. The battle didn't, it was getting away" she explained. "They really wanted to pay me, and I told them not to worry about it. I wanted them to take their pokémon straight to the Center. Sorry I'm late."

"No, I am so glad you turned up."

She smiled. "Okay. I didn't want to run late. I just… it just happened" she shrugged.

He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"But… weren't you just getting up to leave? You thought I'd skipped out on you. I'm sorry."

He was surprised that she was such so empathetic. He smiled. "It's okay. You're here now."

She smiled shyly. "I thought you would be angry that I was late."

He shook his head. "No. Not angry."

She looked up at him.

He smiled at her. "Well, let's go."

She nodded and walked next to him. She seemed nervous, but he wasn't sure what to do or say to lighten the mood and make her feel more relaxed. "Do… you still train often?" he asked, hoping that talking about pokémon would perk her up a little.

She nodded. "Yeah, I do. I usually train alone, but sometimes I have people come up to me who like to challenge me. I think they forget how strong I am. I feel bad for them sometimes" she sighed. "I remember when I started out and I was so nervous" she chuckled. "I pretended I wasn't, but inside I was shaking like a leaf. But I was also so happy. I wanted nothing more than to be a trainer" she laughed. "What about you?"

"I am no longer allowed to have pokémon."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay."

She nodded, going quiet again.

He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

She looked around, almost as if to try and find something to talk about. She seemed to decide against saying anything and just looked ahead.

He tried not to feel disappointed. It was expected that they would have differences. Not just in beliefs (or past beliefs), but their age difference may be a considerable factor. He was closer to her parents age than hers, what could they have in common? Well, he gathered that would be the point of this evening.

He slowed to a stop in front of the restaurant. "We are here" he smiled as warmly as he could.

She nodded and smiled awkwardly back.

He decided to try not to freak her out again and opened the door.

She walked in and looked around.

A younger man greeted them. "Ah, Ghetsis! Glad you made your reservation. It's busy tonight."

"Do you know him?" Hilda asked quietly.

Ghetsis looked at her. "Yes. He was a Team Plasma Grunt. I am surprised he doesn't recognise you."

"Oh-"

"I'll show you to your table" the ex-Plasma Grunt said, walking ahead of the two of them.

Ghetsis looked at Hilda who seemed overly cautious. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is this place run by Plasma Grunts?" she asked.

"No."

"Okay." She turned her attention to the walls which were lined with art.

"Do you like art?" he asked, finding her so graceful. The way she looked at the pictures as if she was reading them.

"Yeah, I do" she smiled. "Not that I do art or anything" she added, chuckling. "I just admire artists and their work."

He nodded.

The ex-Grunt pulled the chair out for Hilda. "I just realised who you are" he said, brows furrowed. He looked at Ghetsis

Ghetsis nodded, dismissing the ex-Grunt who walked away. He looked at Hilda who was looking at the menu. "Do you go out often?"

She peered up at him and shook her head. "No… I don't tend to make time to" she admitted. "Sometimes Bianca will arrange something, but… I don't" she added.

He nodded. "I don't go out very often either."

"Don't you ever feel lonely?"

"Often."

Her expression softened. She seemed to relax more, knowing these small intimate details of his life. "Do you see anyone you used to? Like, people who worked with you?"

"No. I'm not technically allowed to. There are a lot of conditions I must follow to be… well, not in prison."

She nodded. "I understand. Do you ever regret what you did?"

He knew this question would eventually come up. He ran his fingers through his hair. "All I can say is… I…" Well, if he did regret some things that counted as regretting, right? But he felt he had to be brutally honest with her. "Some things, yes." A little lie wouldn't hurt, right? "But I'm not really allowed to talk about it."

She nodded. "Of course."

He felt like he had dodged a bullet.

A waitress made her way over, taking their orders and pouring water for them.

"So, you don't come to this restaurant often?" Hilda asked once the waitress left.

"Maybe once or twice in the last year."

She nodded. She looked down at the menu again, although they had already ordered meals.

Ghetsis didn't understand why she continued to look down, but he gathered it was because she didn't want to look at him. Was she really still so repulsed by him? In a way he understood. She had every right to hate him. Perhaps it didn't matter how much he tried to talk to her, she had every right to be disgusted by him. He sighed, feeling deflated. She would never share the feelings he had for her. He was foolish to think she would. Perhaps he would have felt better if she had just not shown up. It may have made him realise sooner that she really wasn't interested. Maybe he would no longer bother if that was the case. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole evening now.

She suddenly looked up. "Ghetsis… um… can I ask you a question?"

"Please do."

"Thank you. What do you do now? Like… do you have plans? Do you ever want to try and do what you did… but like… a third time?"

"Currently I don't do a lot. To be honest I don't even have plans, and… no… I don't."

She seemed to perk up a little hearing that. "Yeah? So… you don't think about the future? Or… do you still feel stuck in the past?"

He hadn't really thought about that. Was he stuck in the past? He doubted it. He never really thought too much about it these days. When it all came tumbling down he did. He would get angry, but now? No, he didn't think about the past.

He was about to answer when the waitress brought out their entrées.

"Ooh wow! This looks wonderful!" Hilda piped up.

The waitress smiled. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I am sure I will!" she replied.

The waitress wandered off to check another table, but Hilda didn't seem to notice. She started eating the entrée. "Wow, this is wonderful!" she smiled.

Ghetsis smiled, amused. He started eating his, albeit, minding his manners as he did so as not to appear gluttonous. Hilda could get away with it, he assumed, because she was still young and she was very attractive, so no one would pay her much heed.

She had a sip of her drink once she had finished and leaned back in her chair. "Whew" she chuckled. "I think I ate way too fast."

"As long as you enjoyed it I would say that it's acceptable."

"Good" she smiled. "Wow, I still can't believe how nice this restaurant is. I mean, I don't think there is one bad thing about it."

"Well, that's good. I am glad." He finished the last of his meal.

"How was yours?" she asked.

"Good. I enjoyed it." He realised he should have offered her some, but then that may have freaked her out again… perhaps at the main meals if his meal was good enough…

"Good. Nothing like a great meal" she smiled.

The waitress came by to collect plates. "How was everything with your entrées?"

"Wonderful!" Hilda piped up. "Please give my compliments to the chef."

"Of course, thank you" she smiled.

Ghetsis realised that pretty quick that the waitress wasn't going to ask him directly. Hilda seemed to be a decoy for the waitress who was happy to give one hundred percent of her attention to Hilda. He didn't particularly mind. It was better than having abuse hurled at him, or people commenting about him even though he was usually in earshot. Whether it was on purpose or not, he didn't really care in all honesty.

The waitress took the empty plates back out without looking at him.

Hilda looked at him. "She isn't talking to you. Don't you find that rude?"

He was surprised that she had noticed, or cared enough to say anything. Before he could answer she continued.

"Sorry, but it doesn't matter who you were, that was rude."

"I just thought you were talking to her."

"I at least thought she would say something to you" she admitted. "I mean, you are a paying customer."

He nodded, understanding what she was saying, but he didn't mind. It was better not to draw attention to himself any more.

Hilda sighed. "I guess you're just going to accept it?"

"Yes. It's easier not to cause a scene when you're me. I mean, everyone knows who I am and it's not a good thing anymore."

"I understand."

He couldn't help but think she was just so lovely. There wasn't one bad thing about her. She was beautiful, kind, compassionate… she was like, the opposite of him.

She brushed a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you enjoying tonight?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She smiled shyly. "Yeah, I am."

"I'm glad."

A light blush dusted her cheeks and she went silent again.

Ghetsis found the awkward silence overwhelming, amd was secretly pleased when the waitress brought their mains over.

"Please enjoy" she smiled, more so at Hilda.

Ghetsis couldn't help but notice the growing concern on the waitresses face when she would look at the two of them. She walked away, shaking her head.

Hilda was totally oblivious to it. "Whoa! The chef must be an amazing artist!" she exclaimed, admiring the very artistic looking dish she had received. She looked at his. "Yours look so good too."

"Would you like to try some?" he asked cautiously.

Her eyes widened, but she nodded shyly. "Okay." He pushed his plate towards her. She broke a small price off with her fork and tasted it. She nodded. "That is really, really good!" she smiled, her eyes lighting up.

He smiled.

"Uh… do you want to try mine?" she offered nervously.

"You enjoy it" he replied.

"Oh, okay!" she blushes a deeper shade of pink, and started eating her meal, eyes growing wide again. "Oh my arceus!"she exclaimed. "This is delicious!"

Ghetsis couldn't help but laugh.

She looked surprised, but joined in laughing along.

Ghetsis loved how carefree she was. Although she wasn't interested, she was still able to enjoy herself. He knew in his heart that he was in love with Hilda.

Hilda had decided she was full, and hadn't ordered desserts, which Ghetsis was didn't mind. After finishing dinner he had paid the bill and walked her back to the meeting point. She insisted that was where she wanted to be 'dropped off'. He understood, she most likely didn't want him to know where she lived.

"I had… a really great time tonight" she admitted softly, smiling. "Thank you."

He smiled, feeling his heart beat faster. "I am glad. I enjoyed tonight too."

She chuckled. "Well, thanks again. I mean it."

He smiled. "Thank you. I am glad you came."

"I am too. Well… I'll… uh… see you around."

He nodded. He couldn't think of anything that didn't sound creepy.

She smiled once more before turning and walking away.

He smiled to himself. She had admitted that she had enjoyed tonight. He was thrilled. It couldn't have gone better, in his opinion. He was sure that she could see that he had changed. That he was now a different person. A better person.

It was only a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghetsis was surprisingly happy Hilda had gone out for dinner with him. He couldn't say if he had ever felt this kind of happiness before.

Firstly, she hadn't stood him up, and secondly she had admitted to him that she had enjoyed their time out. That was all that mattered.

He hoped if he saw her again she wouldn't turn away.

…

Soon enough the weeks dragged on, it had been almost a month since he had seen her.

Ghetsis was starting to think that Hilda was avoiding him, and he felt stupid for letting his emotions get in the way.

He sat on the bench, pidoves flocking around. Perhaps she had been here lately? She was the only person he had seen feed these pests. He didn't think that they would stay around if no one was feeding them.

He often found himself wandering around the city, not doing anything in particular, just wasting time until he would make his way back home in the evening.

…

It was sale time in all he stores. He wasn't bothered to look at them, but he gathered the city humming with noise would bring him back from his self-induced loneliness.

He suddenly felt his heart beat faster. Hilda had just walked into one of the many shops.

He wondered if it would be weird to approach her. Surely not. She had agreed to go to dinner with him, after all. They had talked, eaten and had a great time, well, he was under the impression that they had.

As he approached the shop, Hilda walked out, followed by a blonde girl. He was sure he recognised her but couldn't place where he had seen her.

Hilda looked up from her conversation and her face immediately flushed red.

He turned and walked away. He didn't want to embarrass Hilda in front of her friend. Even he knew that wasn't a good idea. He almost wanted her to stop him from walking away, but as usual, he found himself alone.

…

It wasn't for another week that Ghetsis saw Hilda again. She was sitting at one of the less popular coffee shops, amd to his surprise, she was alone. He had almost expected her to be with someone. He decided that now would be the best time to approach her.

He cautiously walked over to where she was sitting. She didn't seem to notice him walking over until his shadow covered her a little and she looked up.

"Hi stranger" she joked, looking a little surprized to see him. "How are you?"

A small smile played at the edges of his lips. "Hi Hilda, I'm well thank you. How are you?"

"Good. I haven't seen you for a while."

"I have been so busy" she sighed. She took a sip of her coffee. "I went to Kalos with Bianca for a week. She was doing some research for Professor Juniper and I went for the holiday."

"Kalos" he murmured. That would explain why he hasn't seen her for so long.

"The other day… you walked away from me" she said softly.

"Oh… yes. I didn't want to intrude the time you spend with your friend."

She seemed surprised by this. "I thought you'd at least say hi."

He felt more surprised hearing that. "Well, you could have told me you were going to Kalos."

"Bianca asked me the day we left" she explained. "But thanks for checking up on me" she added, smiling.

He sat next to her. "You're welcome. But can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" she grinned.

He politely ignored her. "Why this coffee shop?"

"Well, it's the only place you can get a coffee for fifty poké" she explained.

He raised a brow. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"How can they make coffee so cheap here?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, but it's awesome!"

He nodded. He couldn't understand why this place was so unpopular if the coffee was so cheap. Most places charged upwards of five hundred poké.

She smiled at him. "Why don't you join me?" she offered. "Here, I'll shout you coffee and pastry-"

"No, I'll fix it up" he said, walking inside. It was warm inside, only small, with a handful of customers all talking amongst themselves. As he walked up to the counter he could see one of the ladies recoil as he walked by. He suddenly felt very unwelcome. He ordered regardless, and waited inside for the coffee and pastries.

He saw Hilda look inside from the corner of his eye.

She walked over. "What are you ordering?" she asked curiously.

"Coffee."

She nodded. "It's really warm in here now" she noted.

"It is" he agreed.

The waitress brought over the cardboard cup holder with the coffee and a bag with the pastries.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He walked back outside, Hilda following with a confused look on her face. "You bought two-"

He passed her one of the cups and pastry bag. "I bought one for you too."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back.

"You know… I never thought… that'd we'd be together… like this, you know? If someone had told me that in a few years I would be seeing you, as we do, I would have…" she shrugged. "I'd probably have laughed."

He nodded. "I have to agree."

She smiled. "But it's actually nice to spend this time together. Thank you."

They walked to their meeting spot.

Hilda smiled and looked around at him. "I like coming here" she said, sitting on the bench.

"I know."

She chuckled. "I like coming here with you. Sit with me"

He sat next to her.

She smiled and sipped her coffee. "Thanks for getting that for me."

"You're welcome."

She pulled the pastry out of the bag. "Yours?"

"I bought two." He held up his own.

She nodded. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "Thanks. I like the time I spend with you" she said softly.

"I'm really happy to hear that." He could feel his heart beating faster.

She smiled, looking into her coffee. "I hope we can do this more often."

"I do too."

She looked at him. "Thank you."

He often felt surprised when he was with Hilda, but this conversation didn't only surprise him, it made him the happiest man on earth. He hadn't truly felt like this before. He felt wonderful.

He looked at Hilda. She still seemed shy, a little nervous and uncomfortable around him. He smiled, hoping not to scare her. "Spending time with you makes me happy" he admitted.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah, me too." She looked back at her coffee.

"Do you hate looking at me?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh… it isn't like that. I promise." She looked at him. "I…. just get nervous around you. I… I don't want to. I know you have changed." She flushed. "I really like… I think… I have learnt enough about you to make an informed decision about how I feel about you" she decided on.

He waited patiently for her to continue.

She looked at him. "Wh-?"

"I thought you were going to say something else."

Her blush deepened a little. "Hmm… perhaps I was… the smell of coffee distracted me."

He smiled and nodded. Soon enough they were surrounded by pidoves.

Hilda smiled. "I just can't bring myself to feed them right now" she said, pulling the pastry apart. "It's too good to share with them."

He chuckled. "They are, aren't they?"

She smiled and started eating the pulled apart pastry.

"I would like to say something to you. If I may?"

"Please do" she smiled.

"I really like you, Hilda."

She smiled. "I really like you too, Ghetsis."

He was sure his chest was going to explode. He looked at her to see if she was lying, but she was smiling beautifully to herself.

He smiled too, realising for the first time in his life he was truly happy.


End file.
